Shorty
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Traducción. "¿Sabías que el promedio de altura para un hombre es de 1.75 metros? ¿Y que el promedio de altura en las mujeres es de 1.62?" Fralice fluff. Premio para GinnyLunaLongbottom.


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de JK y la historia es de KRMariG, quien tuvo la amabilidad de darme permiso para traducirlo :D

Summary: Traducción. "¿Sabías que el promedio de altura para un hombre es de 1.75 metros? ¿Y que el promedio de altura en las mujeres es de 1.62?" Fralice fluff.

.

Un día normal en Hogwarts usualmente constituye en bromas o chistes de los Merodeadores, las constantes riñas de James y Lili (¿cuándo andarán?), conflictos entre casas, o en general, caos por todos lados.

Este no era un día normal en Hogwarts.

De hecho, era un día inusualmente pacífico en Hogwarts, y muchos alumnos de séptimo (y alguno de primero) se encontraban alrededor de la chimenea. De qué habían hablado la pasada hora y media era un auténtico misterio para todos, incluidos ellos mismos. Algo sobre el abuelo de alguien y un hot dog fue mencionado, y en algún lugar dijeron algo sobre una escuela mágica en el espacio **(1)**, pero nada lógico o de importancia para la historia salió de sus bocas. Como sea, ciertamente era una conversación entretenida, por lo cual las nueve personas sostenían sus costados, riendo histéricamente. Y así, mi querido lector, es como comienza esta historia.

"¿De verdad? ¿Un león parlante*?" James se las arregló para finalmente decir algo sobre las risitas en la habitación. Sirius se encogió de hombros, riendo salvajemente. Una vez que las risas murieron, el miembro más joven del grupo habló.

"Mamá dice que para dejar de reír después de que dijeran algo malo o algo de lo que no te quieres reír, tienes que pensar en cosas realmente aburridas." Michael hizo una pausa. "Transformaciones… transformaciones…"

Alice y Lily rieron y sonrieron cariñosamente a los intentos del niño de primero de llevar al grupo a una conversación sana. Había seguido a Alice todo el día, para molestia de Frank y diversión de Sirius, y había confesado a Lily de su enamoramiento con Alice. Las dos chicas adoraban al pequeño niño y se encontraron sonriendo cuando se unió a ellos con sus amigos esa mañana de sábado.

"'Sabes qué mas es aburrido, Mickey?" preguntó Frank. "Historia de la Magia."

Michael rio y sonrió de acuerdo.

"Ah, pero mira, lo hiciste reír de nuevo" James chasqueó la lengua. "Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es hacer que Remus comience a hablar de las cosas _interesantes _que leía hace un rato."

"¡Son interesantes, idiota!" Remus lo empujó, aunque te puedes dar cuenta que no lo hizo con fuerza.

"¿Sí? Pruébalo, dejaremos al nuevo decidir si es interesante o no" Sirius asintió hacia Michael. Remus vaciló y Canuto sonrió. "A menos que tengas miedo de ser llamado aburrido…"

"¡Estaba pensando! ¡Estaba pensando!..."

"Claro que sí" Canuto rodó los ojos.

"¡Oh, lo tengo! ¿Sabías que las mujeres parpadean el doble que los hombres?"

"¿Mikey?" el niño pretendió estar dormido, roncando.

"Ouch, eso dolió. ¿Dos oportunidades más?" Lunático alzó las cejas. "¿Sí?" Michael asintió sonriendo. "Originalmente las vacunas, un dispositivo de limpieza muggle, no se vendía bien porque los consumidores decían que ensuciaba sus alfombras."

Aunque James, Alice y Peter lucían interesados en eso, Michael rió.

"¡Sé qué es una vacuna!"

"¡Tengo una oportunidad más! Está bien… eh… ¿sabías que el promedio de altura para un hombre es de 1.75 metros? ¿Y que el promedio de altura en las mujeres es de 1.62?"

Justo cuando Michael abría la boca, Frank sonrió y asintió hacia Alice.

"Enana" la mandíbula de ella se abrió.

"¡_No_ soy enana!"

"¿Mides 1.62 o más?"

"No, pero eso no sig…"

"Enana."

"Cariño, mido 1.60, si eso califica como enana, enton…"

"Remus, el libro viviente, acaba de decir que eras más enana que el promedio femenino." Alice entrecerró los ojos hacia Remus.

"¿_Tenías _que elegir ese hecho?" él mordió su labio y encogió los hombros.

"Eso no es aburrido. Los hizo…"

"¡Frank! ¡Eso no es diverido! ¡Lily, ayúdame!" la aluida solo rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Al, pero has estado diciendo que él es muy alto por meses. Lo dejaré divertirse." Frank sonrió y Michael abrazó el brazo de Alice.

"Bueno, yo pienso que es perfecta" los otros rieron, pero Frank sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no. Chicos, él tiene razón. Ella es perfecta." Pausó, sacando de su bolsillo algo y el silencio creció. "Hey, Alice. Hay que casarnos."

"¿… Qué?" ella parpadeó. Frank enrojeció.

"Digo… no es exactamente como lo había planeado, pero, me imaginé que si no lo hacía cuando tenía las agallas, nunca te lo preguntaría, y parecía un buen momento y realmente lo lamento si es muy pronto. Ya sabes, tal vez no debí habértelo preguntado, solo tenemos dieciocho ahora, y hay una guerra afuera y todo eso, y sólo pensé…" fue interrumpido por los labios de Alice chocando contra los suyos.

"Sí."

.

_Aw… que cosita tan linda, jaja, simplemente no me pude resistir a traducirlo. Es demasiado lindo *.*_

_¿Ustedes qué creen?_


End file.
